Resemblance
by Tsuppiyo
Summary: "Everyone's head turned to Sakura standing. Tomoyo smiled in bliss. Syaoran blushed in awe. Eriol smiled in amusement. Sakura's dress was exactly the same as Nadeshiko's." (More old shit ported over for austerity. Beware the weeabooness ahaha.)


Hope you like my CCS one-shot! Please refer to this site for the picture! E-mail me to show you cuz I can't show it right now. It's easy to e-mail me, so if you wanna get a SUPER clear view on this, you should see da picture! Why not? LUV YA, PEEPS!

Dictionary:

Ano is umm…, Konnichiwa is obviously hello, kawaii is CUTE if you didn't know, kirei is beautiful if you wanna know, Hai is yes, just in case, Yatta is I did it or something, and Owari ( I think I misspelled it and I may be wrong…. I just know owari from the last last CCS episode! ) is over/done/finished. Oh, and nani is what.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Tomoyo-chan, for helping us clean the basement!" Sakura said gratefully as she turned to Tomoyo beside her. They were walking across the hall of the Kinomoto residence on a Friday afternoon. The two had just come from school.

"It's no problem, Sakura-chan! And….…" Tomoyo pulled out a very small round gray thingy. "I can capture every moment!" She smiled happily.

Sakura sweatdropped, but asked, "Ano…. What's that, Tomoyo-chan?" She pointed to the round thing.

"This is an Eye-View82-60! It's a very small kind of camcorder, but it's portable and can be set up anywhere without having to be held," she explained, "It's perfect for today!" And Tomoyo laughed happily. ( ohohohohohohohohohoho! )

The two girls made their way down the steps to the basement where Fujitaka and Touya were already filling some boxes with things.

"Ah, Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan, Daidouji-san, " Mr. Kinomoto said as he put an old red book into a small cardboard box.

"Konnichiwa, Otou-san! Onii-chan!" Sakura and Tomoyo walked towards Mr. Kinomoto and the small box.

"What's this, Mr. Kinomoto?" Tomoyo looked at the box curiosly.

"It's a box for some memorable things to put in my bedroom," Fujitaka explained, "and also there are other boxes for other things."

"Mm-hmm. There's a box for living room stuff, and also for each of us. ( he's talking about Sakura and himself ) The basement's packed with tons of things," Touya added.

"Okay! Let's get to work!" Sakura exclaimed as she threw her hand up in the air.

* * *

The four people worked through the afternoon, sorting photo albums, pillows, cutlery, towels, rugs, decorations, and much more. Some things stayed in the basement like old clothes ( Tomoyo was dazzled at the kawaii-ness ) and old, old, toys and gadgets. It was very interesting because there were many things of the past, filled with memories. There were many pictures of Nadeshiko, and everyone's eyes all looked back at the memories of the beloved person who passed away.

"Sakura-chan! I found a small box of Nadeshiko-san's framed pictures!" Tomoyo called to Sakura, kneeling on the floor. Although it was only Sakura who was called, everyone else came and kneeled down. Sorting through many beautiful pictures and frames of the model, everyone looked at the pictures quietly.

At one of the last pictures, Tomoyo gasped slightly.

"…..a-ano, nani, Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked.

"…..This one is so….. kirei!" The picture was Nadeshiko sitting on a red chair, with a white frilly dress with small roses twirling through it and a black ribbon tied to her neck. She was holding a small bouquet of yellow flowers. Sakura stared at it in awe,

"Wai~….it is…"

"Kirei! I AM SURE TO MAKE THE SAME DRESS THIS WEEKEND!" Tomoyo exclaimed in bliss, startling the three Kinomoto's.

"Ho—HOE?"

"Sakura-chan!" she grabbed Sakura's hands, eyes sparking, "I'm going to make the same outfit for you! It will be great!"

"Hmm…that's a very good idea, Daidouji-san," Fujitaka said thoughtfully, "I'd like to see my Sakura-chan compared to Nadeshiko-chan."

"Okay! We can take a photo shoot on Sunday! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

* * *

Sunday:

"Are we bothering, Eriol-san? We needed the big space and the chair." Tomoyo asked to Eriol in the large living room of the manor.

"Oh, not at all! This will be very interesting," Eriol replied.

"What's that picture of Sakura's mother, anyway?" Syaoran in the corner asked.

"Hm? Oh, here." Taking out a framed picture from her bag, Tomoyo showed the picture.

The two boys looked at the picture.

"Mm. She's very beautiful," surprisingly, Syaoran was the first to comment.

"Hai! She actually looks very elegant," Eriol agreed strongly, "But do you have the flowers?"

"Hai. Right here." Tomoyo took out a small cluster of the same flower from her bag again.

"Ano… I'm done dressing…." Sakura's kawaii voice came. Everyone's head turned to Sakura standing. Tomoyo smiled in bliss. Syaoran blushed in awe. Eriol smiled in amusement. Sakura's dress was exactly the same as Nadeshiko's , and she looked breathtaking in the white dress. She also had a small bit of make-up on.

"KAWAII! You look so beautiful, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo jumped up. Sakura smiled in embarassement, or, actually, flattery. "Okay, here we go! Sakura, you can sit on the chair here." All of them walked to the chair in the middle of the living room. "Here's your flowers…." Tomoyo handed the flowers to Sakura's correct hand, and stepped back. Sakura sighed. The framed picture was set down on one of Eriol's living room table. And the vase full of the same flowers was there.

"Now, look relaxed. Hai…. ….Hai… then you can smile a bit. Not too much…bring the flowers down a little bit….. Move your left arm a bit forward, too…. PERFECT!" Tomoyo guided Sakura a bit. She got an expensive-looking picture camera as Syaoran and Eriol watched. Tomoyo steadied the camera in the right position, and….. a flash.

"Yatta!" Sakura smiled happily.

* * *

Okaa-san… although I haven't known you for more than three years, I love you. I can't remember much, but I can still see your motherly smile and remember your love for me. Thank you for being my mother, and for being there for me. I know you're always watching the whole family from heaven. I wish one day, I can see you again…. Crystal clear. But for now, I can only think back to the days of old memories. I can only imagine your purple hair and caring eyes… I still love you, Okaa-san!

O…WA…RI.


End file.
